Fairy Tales
by Leria
Summary: A playful afternoon of love. **Warning: Lemon** Jacob x Bella


AN: Characters not mine! Thnx to my awesome beta! This is my story and my lemon, if you don't like Jacob, don't read it -- I don't care or want to hear that you don't like him -- I love him!! I gave you Edward before, so sit back read and let Jake have a little fun :) Please review!

* * *

My paws hit the ground rhythmically as I ran through the forest. I sniffed the air to make sure that I was still on the right track as I sought the one I was chasing. She had quite a head start, no matter, I would catch up to her soon and she knew it.

I smelled her luscious scent as the wind blew through the trees surrounding me.

I saw a flash of bright red dart through the trees several yards ahead. I weaved in an out slowing my pace, so that she wouldn't hear me as I sneaked up behind her. I got closer and realized that the red was a long cape with a hood.

Her body and face was completely shielded from my view. I growled and a high pitch scream tore from her throat and she took off running quickly with a gracefulness no human could possess. Her sweet scent hit my nose as I trailed after, my speed increasing to keep up with her.

_What was she up to?_ I broke through the trees and saw her standing on the cliff, staring my way, her eyes wide with fright. The ocean was at her back and she had no where to go.

I took off at a sprint and hurled myself toward her, morphing into my human form mid flight. I grabbed her in my arms shielding her from harm as we toppled to the ground. Her body rested on top of mine.

The red cloak fell open to reveal her sexy body. She was wearing a dark red strapless lacey bra, her breasts threatening to tumble forth, and lacey panties that left little to the imagination. The hood slid from her head revealing her thick mahogany hair which tumbled free as she leaned over me, her lips meeting mine.

My lips parted at her touch. Our tongues touched and an electric spark surged through me. I groaned, my hand wrapping around her neck and holding her close. I shifted our bodies so that she was beneath my naked form. I untied the ties at her neck and her cloak fell pooling beneath her.

My tongue traveled down her neck, stopping at the place were her pulse would be if her heart were still beating. Her skin was smooth and cool beneath my heated body. I sucked lightly on her neck, kissing my way slowly to her firm breasts. I trailed my tongue over her breasts, stopping at the lace that covered her. Her nipples hardened and I lowered my mouth, sucking one pert nipple through the thin lace fabric. Her back arched with pleasure, sending her breasts pushing up against me. I reached my hand behind her and unfastened her bra and it slid from her body. Her beautiful breasts were bare before me. I grabbed them in my hands, kneading and massaging as she moaned, encouraging me. My mouth lapping teasingly at her taunt nipple, and then moving to the other.

She pushed her breasts roughly together so that I could give equal attention to both nipples at the same time. The site of her full breasts there, ready and waiting, caused my cock to throb with excitement. I found myself wanting to know how it would feel to slide myself between her breasts while she sucked the head of my engorged shaft.

Her hands slid up my back to my shoulders and she pushed me lower her legs, spreading on instinct when my face hovered above her silky warmth. I breathed against her and she moaned my name.

I ran my tongue along the lace panties that covered her lower body, teasing her with my hot wet tongue. I knew it would feel like liquid fire against her ice cold skin. I blew lightly on the moist fabric and she exhaled loudly.

Her hands reached for her panties in an attempt to remove them, and I grabbed her wrists in one of my large hands and held them above her head. Her topaz eyes stared at me the pupils dilated, lids half shut.

"I'll do it," my own voice was husky with desire. I reached down with my free hand and ran one finger up her inner thigh, over her feminine core and to the edge of the panties that kept her hidden from me. I slid my fingers under the lacey edge and tore them from her body.

A growl came from my throat at the sight of her spread, ready and begging for me to do with her whatever I would like. I leaned over her, the smell of her arousal enhanced my own need. I separated her with my fingers, exposing her. My tongue darted out, flicking back and forth over her exposed feminine bud. I increased my speed to match the rhythmic motion of her hips. Her hands moved to the back of my head and she held me there as her hips lifted, grinding against my mouth, as I sucked greedily on her hot juicy clit.

Her body began to pulse beneath my mouth and she screamed, her thighs tightening and her head thrashed back and forth. I licked at the juices that flowed from her as she came over and over.

"Your turn," she whispered after the ripples calmed, and her body no longer pulsed. She pushed me onto my back and sat on her knees beside me. Her smile was seductive as she looked into my eyes.

Her hands slid over my chest and shoulders. She leaned into me, her tongue ran lightly along my bottom lip, across my jaw, and down my neck. She stopped and I held my breath, I knew that she wouldn't bite me, but I found the idea of how close her razor sharp teeth were to the soft exposed skin of my neck very erotic. Her tongue darted out and licked my neck and I inhaled loudly. I knew she could hear the rapid beat of my heart and that she would know how aroused I was getting.

The sky darkened and rain started to fall lightly. The cool sensations of the drops falling on my warm bare skin enhanced every sensation. Her tongue slid over my chest and she licked the water droplets as they ran over my body.

One of her hands move to my lower abdomen, and began a slow descent to my throbbing shaft. Her small hand slid over me, the moisture of the falling rain helping her rhythm to stay smooth and steady as her hand moved up and down.

My eyes shut and I moaned. My hands tangled in her hair as I guided her like she had guided me earlier to what I desired. I felt her cool breath on me. Her tongue darted out, tasting me, catching the warm liquid that pearled up on the head of my hot hard cock. I gasped when she took me into her mouth. The coldness that surrounded me was overwhelmingly pleasurable, as if she had sucked on ice before sucking me.

Her tongue massaged the sensitive underside of my shaft as her mouth slid up and down, starting slowly, and then increasing her speed to match my erratic breathing. I let go of her and my hands fell to my sides. I tightly clenched the cloak beneath me in my fists, my hips thrust upward of their own accord and my cock pulsated and I came. The warm liquid spilling into her mouth.

She pulled away and smiled at me, her eyes filled with love.

I heard a howl in the distance and knew that members of the pack could be exiting the woods at anytime. I stood up and pick up her cloak wrapping it securely around her, I pulled the hood over her head. I took a good look at her and burst into laughter.

She glanced at me and giggled when she saw that my eyes where staring at her hood. "Little… Red… Riding… Hood…" I said as I fought for air. "When you said you wanted to role-play I had no idea you would go this far." I continued laughing.

I found myself marveling over her inventiveness. We had been married now for 10 years, and she never ceased to amaze me. I put my arm around her shoulders; she opened her cape, wrapping it and her arm around my waist to hide our nudity.

We were an anomaly. We should have been arch-enemies, but instead, we were in love and nothing could change the way we felt. Not even the leech that had changed her in an attempt to keep us apart.

* * *

Don't forget to review...but no negative Jake comments!!! 


End file.
